


Hey guys! So, things will be on a delay for a little while.

by TehNineTailedLoli



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehNineTailedLoli/pseuds/TehNineTailedLoli
Summary: things and shite.





	

Alright, so, recently, some personal shite happened and I will be really scattered on updates.

 

Sorry a bunch, my dudes!

 

-TehNineTailedLoli


End file.
